When manufacturing a printed circuit board of an electronic device, patterns that connect elements are printed. A conductive paste is used for the printing. The conductive paste contains a fine metal particle, a binder, and a liquid organic compound (solvent). An excellent printing characteristic is necessary for the conductive paste. Excellent conductivity is also necessary for the conductive paste. In order to obtain such characteristics, extremely small particles (i.e., nano particles) are used in the conductive paste.
A representative metal particle is a silver particle. JP-A-2008-517153 discloses a manufacturing method for obtaining fine silver particles from silver oxalate.